Episode 6
Prishtina sits at a large desk in her study, multiple books and papers in front of her. She thinks that she tried to find more information about the first king, since it was his throne, but there is not much known about him other than that he was a magician who founded the kingdom with help of his fairy friend Aquileia. While she is agonizing about the lack of information, Ajaccio appears and asks if she requires his help, but she declines, stating that she wants to work on this with her own power. Just as she inquires about the fairy, a loud shatter is heard. Elsewhere in the castle, the young fairy stands in a broken window, peering down at a Mima who sits between the shards, apparently having been the fairy's target. She menacingly steps forward, stating that it must have been him who defeated her the day before. Shrieking, Mima tells her to calm down. Song for the Dead Fairy Smiling, the young fairy introduces herself as Lacoruna - and as someone who came to make friends. Prishtina, sitting opposite to her at a table outside the castle, is immediately taken in by the child, while Mima who the fairy clings to does not seem as enthusiastic. When Lacoruna assumes that he is the 'prince', the magician strongly denies that, pointing her to the princess instead. But the fairy still wants to be friends with him, stating that he is the first to ever defeat her. Mima refuses vehemently. Prishtina inquires about the incident the day before. Apparently the young fairy simply wanted to come to the castle to make friends and created the wave because she couldn't get in. She read about a prince living in the castle in her storybooks. Ajaccio whispers to his niece that they cannot hold her responsible for her childish innocence, and the princess agrees. Lacoruna makes another attempt to befriend Mima, but gets shot down again. Ajaccio whispers to his niece that Lacoruna seems determined to make friends with the magician, and the princess voices her worries for the fairy's future with a grave expression. Finally, Lacoruna jumps up on the table, shouting and pointing at Mima that he would change his mind once he heard her sing a song. The magician shouts back that he won't, but she still begins to sing, pink strings becoming visibe in the air. But soon, she is interrupted by an upset Mima, who criticizes her tune and rhythm, and reprimands her for creating sound waves that could blow up their surroundings. Exasperated, Mima makes Lacoruna float and sit on his shoulders, proclaiming that he would teach her how it's done properly. He begins to sing a song about the fairy Aquileia, who was so strong that her presence was harmful to even other fairies, resulting in her being lonely until she met a magician who could stand her presence. Full lyrics The beautiful and powerful fairy of ancient times, Aquileia. The waves of her winds were so powerful that even fellow fairies were too weak to come near her. So very lonely, Aquileia. But one day, by chance, she encountered a magician. A peculiar magician with eyes of differing colors. He was unbound by Aquileia's winds. Filled with joy, Aquileia gave a promise to the magician. That if he was to become her friend, she would protect him forever. With her protection, the magician became king and had a beautiful queen. Aquileia, watching his happiness, what did she think? Perhaps, she was happy and smiled dazzingly like a flower. The only thing that brought her sorrow was the magician's death. "How could you, who killed Death itself, die oh so soon?" 48 letters not unlike a curse. Crying a hundred days, crying a thousand days, she faded into sea foam— Aquileia. Even in death, she protects the magician's descendants, oh foolish Aquileia. Ah—ah— Our beloved sister. Only Mother Nature's rest can grant you solace. Many days from now we will meet there again. When that time comes, we will be by your side. Lacoruna is surprised that Mima knows the song, he says he learned it from a friend. The young fairy once again asks him to be friends, Mima once again refuses grumpily. Prishtina, having realized something from the song's lyrics about a 48-lettered curse, excuses herself. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia *Ajaccio performs his 'suddenly appearing' trick again. *Mima calls Lacoruna a 'tempest of a fairy', probably referring to her temperament as well as her unconcious usage of her powers that could harm others. *It seems that songs of fairies are not commonly known to humans. *In earlier episodes, it was said that humans return to Mother Nature when they die. The same is revealed to be true for fairies. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1